Shukan Soine
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: Shukan Soine is when your boyfriend talks to you before/while you sleep. Here is KnB's version of Shukan Soine.
1. Akashi Seijuro

**Shukan Soine**

**Akashi Seijuro**

**~.~**

Akashi felt the bed on the other side dipped a little as Haruka shifted. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, looking at the blonde who was next to him, staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. Haruka turned her head a little and looked at Akashi. "You're awake," Akashi said, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Haruka said softly, turning onto her side and stared at the red head.

Akashi laid on the bed again and looked Haruka in the eyes. "I'll stay up with you then. At least until you fall asleep."

"But you must be really tired. You had a match today," Haruka frowned. The last thing she wanted was for Akashi to lose sleep because of her. No matter how good he was at basketball, the sport still zapped a lot of energy from him whenever he played.

"Just go to sleep," Akashi instructed. "I like seeing your sleeping face anyway. I don't get to see it much since I always go to bed before you. You must feel really lonely when you're up and I'm not. Be a little selfish tonight."

Haruka smiled softly and scooted up to him, wrapping her arms around Akashi's waist and placed her head gently on his chest. "I'm sorry for waking you," she whispered. "You need rest more than I do."

"There's no need to apologise," Akashi stated. "It feels good to have you in my arms. You're so small and so much smaller than I am. Wasn't I holding you when I went to bed? This isn't the first time it had happened. I always wake up without you in my arms."

"I don't want to annoy you."

Akashi looked at Haruka and smiled, suddenly pinching her cheek. "Annoy me? Haruka, you're the one person who can never annoy me. If anything, it's annoying not having you in my arms. So just keep close to me at all times, understand?" Akashi pinched Haruka's cheek again and she frowned at him, rubbing her cheeks gently.

Akashi took Haruka's hand in hers and gripped it tightly. "Why are you holding my hand suddenly?" she asked, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb gently. It was rare that Akashi was so affectionate with her and honestly, Haruka wasn't quite used to it.

"To make sure that you're always next to me," Akashi said. "Go to sleep, Haruka."

As if Akashi's words had some magic to it, Haruka let out a huge yawn. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to say something but Akashi won't let her. The next few minutes was spent in silence and soon, Haruka was fast asleep. Akashi watched as Haruka breathed gently. He stroked her cheek gently and apart from her nose scrunching up, Akashi got no reaction from Haruka and confirmed that she was fast asleep.

"Now that you're asleep, I can talk freely," Akashi said, looking up at the ceiling. "There are so many things I want to say but definitely not in front of you. It'll make me sound weak and there is no way I am showing you the weak side of me.

"You make me feel so weird, Haruka. Ever since we've started dating, I've been planning our future together. So far, everything has been going the way I planned it. I have yet to come up with a way to propose to you but I promise that it'll be romantic. I want to share my future with you and hold your hand for the rest of our lives. And perhaps later on, our child's hand.

"You're the only one who makes me feel weak, do you know that? No one else dares defy me and then there's you. Stubborn and fearless. Well, not fearless. Perhaps rather stupid. But I can't bring myself to punish you whenever you defy me. Maybe it's because you're the only one who ever defied me and that's why I want you around. You're quite the challenge. I really wouldn't know what to do without you.

"Ah...That was so unlike me. You see what you're doing to me? You're making me weak. I'll make you pay for it. I'll make you my wife and you will have to be the mother of my children and deal with me for the rest of your life. That sounds like the perfect punishment for you.

"Hm...seems like even I can't win the battle against sleep. You better be next to me when I open my eyes in the morning, Haruka, or you will be suffering the consequences. Goodnight. Dream about me. I love you."

~.~

"Why are you staring at me?"

Haruka blushed and looked away. She hated how Akashi always knew what she was doing, even if he had just woken up and had yet to open his eyes. "I'm going to make you breakfast. You have to go to practice, don't you?"

Akashi pulled Haruka back on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I have the day off today. We can have breakfast later on. For now, I just want you in my arms for a while longer."

"You're oddly affectionate. It's making me feel weird, Sei. Are you feeling okay?"

"I've never been better. Now if I get a morning kiss, I will return to being the Seijuro you're so used to."

Haruka blushed bright red and hid her face in the pillow. "What is wrong with you, Sei?"

"I love you, Haruka."

"What have you done with my Sei?"

"Haruka."

"I love you too, Seijuro."


	2. Hayama Kotaro

**Shukan Soine**

**Hayama Kotaro**

**~.~**

Kotaro watched Asuka as she came out from the bathroom with a towel around her neck. She sat at the dressing table, doing her facial routine while Kotaro pouted. "You're ignoring me again, Asuka," Kotaro whined, rolling on the bed before looking at his girlfriend. "A-su-ka~"

"Yes, Taro?"

"Ask me what I did today."

"What did you do today, Taro?"

"Today at practice, my team mates and I were talking about our girlfriends and naturally, we started boasting. We started a competition between us to see who has the best girlfriend."

Asuka smiled to herself, dipping her finger into her moisturiser. "That's very childish, Taro."

"No it's not! We've put our pride on the line!" Kotaro frowned. "But anyway, needless to say, I won," he grinned. "And do you know how I won? A picture."

Asuka looked over to Kotaro and rubbed her hand cream all over her hands as she made her way over to the bed, climbing in next to him. "Picture? Did you show them a weird picture of me? I've told you those pictures are for your eyes only, Taro."

"Of course not! I showed them something even better!"

Kotaro grabbed his phone off the nightstand and grinned as he flipped it open, showing the background picture to Asuka. The girl frowned, seeing that the background picture was of her sleeping. Obviously, the picture was taken without her permission and that made Asuka wonder how many pictures of her Kotaro had on his phone, taken without her permission. "Let me see."

Kotaro handed his phone over innocently and Asuka took it. As soon as the phone was in her hand, she pressed away at the buttons. "Why are you pressing buttons if you're only looking?" Kotaro asked. His eyes widened, finally realising what Asuka was doing. "No! Asuka!" Asuka threw his phone back at him and Kotaro pouted. "My favourite picture! You just tore my heart out, Asuka!"

"You shouldn't have taken my photo without my permission," Asuka said.

Kotaro pouted and looked through the pictures folder on his phone. His smile returned just as quickly as it disappeared and he started showing off more pictures of Asuka taken secretly to her. Asuka grabbed at his phone but Kotaro pulled it back quickly. "Haha! You think I would fall for that? You're going to delete more pictures, aren't you? Not going to happen!"

This time, Asuka went for him. Kotaro moved and jumped off the bed, running around the room with Asuka following behind him. Asuka accidentally tripped and fell, falling on her face.

"Asuka! Are you okay?"

As soon as Kotaro was next to her, she took the chance and grabbed his phone, deleting the folder, including all the pictures inside. "Ha!"

"No! My collection!" Kotaro whined, holding his phone to his heart. Asuka climbed into bed, telling Kotaro to turn the lights off. Kotaro pouted and did as he was told, going over to his side of the bed. "You're such a meanie, Asuka. It took me so long to collect all those pictures and now they're gone."

"You shouldn't have taken my picture without my permission."

"Whatever. Your sleeping face is forever etched into my heart," Kotaro grinned, earning a punch in the arm from Asuka. "Hug!"

Asuka naturally snuggled up to Kotaro as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. Asuka smiled and was glad that the room was dark so Kotaro couldn't see. Their relationship was odd. On the outside, it looked very much one-sided with Kotaro pouring his love and energy into the relationship while Asuka seemed cold.

Asuka had felt that sometimes she took Kotaro for granted and hadn't told him enough times that she loved him. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Taro."

"I love you too," Kotaro grinned, resting his head on top of hers. "I feel so blessed just holding you like this in my arms."

"Where do you get your energy from?"

"From you! I've been so excited all day since you called and said you would stay over tonight. I haven't seen you for so long that I started to think that you've forgotten all about me. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Asuka's heart tightened at that. She always thought Kotaro would be too busy with his basketball career to spare any time for her which was why Asuka occupied herself with work. She missed Kotaro terribly but refrained herself from calling and seeing him because she didn't want to get in his way. She didn't know that Kotaro felt the same way too.

"I'm sorry, Taro. I missed you too. So much."

"Are you free this weekend? Let's go on a date," Kotaro smiled. "We can go anywhere you want to."

"I want to just be with you," Asuka whispered. She took in a deep breath of Kotaro's scent and smiled to herself. "Can we stay home? I'll cook for you."

"Seriously?! Eh...but Asuka can't cook," Kotaro muttered. "But it's okay! I'll eat whatever charcoal you serve me!"

"Then I'm not going to cook."

"But Asuka!"

"Go to bed, Taro."

"Not until you kiss me."

Asuka sighed and pulled her head back, pushing herself up and kissed Kotaro softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Taro. I love you."

"I love you too, my tsundere Asuka."


	3. Midorima Shintaro

**Shukan Soine**

**Midorima Shintaro**

**~.~**

Midorima flipped through his folders, his frown sitting permanently on his forehead. Natsuki was drying her hair as she walked past his study. She peered inside and sighed softly. She had been in the house for three hours and Midorima had been sitting in the same position for that entire time. Apart from the soft hi he muttered to her, he hadn't said a word to her since Natsuki's arrival.

"Ah, I must have left it in school," Midorima mumbled to himself. He felt someone staring and looked over his shoulders to see Natsuki. "Oh yes, didn't you say you have something to say?" he asked, looking back to his textbooks. "Can you make it quick? I'm working on a paper."

For many years, Natsuki had put up with Midorima for not being the most romantic boyfriend. In fact, she was first attracted to him because he was smart and the charisma he had when he was concentrating hard on a subject. However, ever since he had entered medical school, Midorima spent less and less time with Natsuki. If Natsuki never called, Midorima could go for months without contacting her.

Feeling a little unappreciated, Natsuki decided to leave. Midorima wasn't going to pay any attention to her anyway so there was no reason for her to stay. Without further thinking, Natsuki walked to the front door. Midorima, hearing her footsteps, frowned and looked over his shoulders. He got up and followed after her. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching as Natsuki packed her bag.

"I'm going home."

"Home? Do you have any idea how late it is? Trains won't be running anymore. And your hair is still wet. You'll catch a cold."

"I'll walk home if the trains aren't running," Natsuki stated.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima frowned. He sighed softly and looked at her. "You're the one who called to say you wanted to tell me something and now you're leaving without saying anything? Just what do you want?"

Natsuki looked at Midorima before looking away. She went to the front door and pulled her shoes on when Midorima grabbed her elbow, stopping her from leaving. "Let go of me, Shintaro. I'm going home. We both know that you don't have any time for me and me being here is just a hindrance to you. Call me when you're free."

"Natsuki." Midorima sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his girlfriend. "Please stay. I want you to stay over tonight. Medical school is taking up all the time I have but...nothing can be more important than you. If I let you go now, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work anyway."

"What's the point in staying if all that's going to happen is me watching you work and going to bed alone? Shintaro, you never have time for me. I don't want to make you choose between me or your future so I'm choosing for you. Work on your paper. We can talk when you're actually free."

Midorima didn't let go of Natsuki but instead, pulled her into his arms. "Please don't say you're leaving. I can't imagine how my life would be if something happened to you. For tonight, I won't do any work. I promise."

Natsuki thought about it for a while before letting out a sigh. She gave in to him and took her shoes off. "Then the first thing we're going to do is go to bed," she said, taking Midorima's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. "Your sleep pattern is all messed up. And when was the last time you had a proper meal? You would think that a medical student would know how to take care of himself.

Midorima smirked a little, pushing at his glasses. "I don't remember you being so naggy."

"Get in bed, you tsundere!"

Midorima climbed into the bed as instructed and pulled the duvet back, making space for Natsuki. She climbed in next to him and instantly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you miss me?" Midorima asked. Natsuki couldn't help but smile.

Her boyfriend was always a tsundere. He would ignore her for days and call her childish if Natsuki ever complained but then straight after, he would say romantic things like that. "Missing you is an understatement," Natsuki said. "I really can't wait until you graduate, Shintaro. Then I can have you all to myself."

"You do realise that after medical school comes working as a doctor, right? I would have to be on call for thirty-six hours."

"You should have stuck with being a basketball player."

"Do you know why I want to be a doctor?"

"Because you're a smarty-pants."

Midorima chuckled. Natsuki always made him feel things he never thought he would feel. Ever since he started going out with her, he was becoming more and more approachable as he was told by his friends. He would smile more and would even laugh. Without Natsuki, Midorima wouldn't be where he was, doing what he was doing.

"Because of you," Midorima said. "I panicked when you collapsed. There was nothing I could do. Back then, I thought, 'If I was a doctor, I would know how to help her'. But I wasn't so all I could do was watch from the side. I want to be a doctor because then, I can protect you somehow. I would know what to do if your heart gave out again."

Natsuki smiled and looked up at Midorima. "I love you, my tsun-tsun. You do so much for me."

"No, _you_ do so much for me. All I can do is study hard to be a doctor in hopes that I can somehow help you."

"Yeah? How about taking some time off occasionally and go on dates with me? My parents are starting to think that my boyfriend is imaginary."

"Go to sleep, Natsuki."

"When are you going to meet my parents?"

"I'm tired."

"Shintaro."

"I'm sleeping now."

"Shintaro."

"I'm fully booked for the next ten years."

"Tsun-tsun."

Shintaro sighed softly and looked down at Natsuki. "In due time," he sighed. "Now will you go to sleep?"

"I love you, tsundere."

"I love you too, pushy."


	4. Kagami Taiga

**Shukan Soine**

**Kagami Taiga**

**~.~**

"...and then Kuroko passed the ball to me and I did an alley oop. We scored a buzzer beater and won the game!" Kagami smirked.

For the past hour, Kagami had be relaying the entire match in details to Misaki. It wasn't that Misaki didn't like basketball or listening to his stories but she would like to talk about them sometimes or go on a proper date. The only reaction Misaki gave Kagami was a small nod and a soft 'hm'.

Kagami frowned a little, looking at Misaki. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Misaki said, looking at Kagami and gave him a smile. "I wish I was there to watch your game."

Being a little slow, Kagami simply grinned at Misaki and replied saying that he would get her a ticket so she wouldn't miss out on the action. Misaki sighed softly and decided to go to bed. They weren't going to spend any more time as a couple so she might as well go to bed early. Kagami noticed that something was a little off with her and frowned. "Are you okay? You're really quiet today."

"I'm just tired," Misaki said, climbing into bed and laid down on the bed. "Can you please turn off the light?"

"Eh? You're going to bed now? But...didn't you say you wanted to do something with me today?"

"Not really...it was more than enough listening to you relay the details of your match."

That came out a bit more spiteful than Misaki intended but she wasn't really sorry for it. In fact, she hoped that Kagami would get it. Kagami tilted his head a little. He had an idea what was wrong but he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned the light off like Misaki had requested and climbed into bed with her. Kagami placed his hands behind his head and sighed softly.

"I thought I would get to spend some time with you today," Kagami said softly. "Do you have a day off tomorrow?"

"I have work."

"I see..."

The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward as Kagami stared at the ceiling in the dark while Misaki was pretending to be asleep. Kagami looked over to Misaki and saw that her eyes were closed. He brushed her hair out of the way but Misaki didn't move. Kagami sighed softly before returned to staring at the ceiling. He honestly wanted to spend some time with her.

"What did you do today, Misaki?" he asked.

No reply.

"I guess it's a little late to ask that now, isn't it?" he sighed softly. "You must have been pissed listening to me talk about my matches all the time. I must be the worst boyfriend ever...You probably know everything there is to know about me but I don't even know what you had for breakfast this morning. I didn't want this relationship to turn out this way but...you're the only one I can really talk to like this.

"I know I shouldn't take advantage of you just because you're my girlfriend but I want to share every moment of my life with you even if you weren't there at the time. I want to tell you everything so you can share my joy too but...I've neglected you, haven't I? It shouldn't be one-sided like this. I bet you have a whole lot to tell me but just don't have the chance to."

Kagami looked at Misaki once again, seeing that she was still fast asleep.

"I really wanted to spend with you tomorrow. It's rare that I get a day off and I thought I would be able to be with you the entire day but you have work," Kagami sighed. "Guess I'll go and play some basketball with Kuroko then..."

"Am I your girlfriend or is Kuroko-kun?"

Kagami frowned, looking at Misaki whose eyes were wide open. "Weren't you asleep?" he asked. "Wait...does that mean you've heard everything I said?! Damn, that's embarrassing! Why were you pretending to be asleep anyway?!"

"I wasn't pretending. I was trying to fall asleep while an idiot was babbling away," Misaki said, snuggling up to Kagami. "I went shopping today and bought you a new pair of trainers. I also applied for a cooking class so I can make yummy food for you. Also...I went to watch your match."

"Huh? You did what?"

"I went to watch your match secretly," Misaki admitted. "I always do that."

"So then...everything I told you today, you already knew?" Misaki nodded in reply and Kagami laughed in embarrassment. "Well, that's embarrassing...I didn't even know that my own girlfriend went to watch my match."

"And...I lied. I don't have work tomorrow."

Kagami smiled and placed an arm around her. "Good, then we have the whole day to ourselves."

"I want you to cook for me," Misaki muttered. "Taiga's better at cooking than I am."

"No problem. Let's sleep now! I'm excited for tomorrow!"

~.~

Misaki sat up on the bed and opened her eyes, looking to her right to see the bed empty. The smell of breakfast wafted into the room, pulling Misaki out of bed. She put on her slippers and dragged herself out, following the scent to the kitchen where Kagami was cooking. Misaki smiled at the sight of him wearing an apron and perched herself on the counter, enjoying the view.

Kagami turned around, holding the plates of food and looked at Misaki with a surprised look. "You're awake," he smiled. "I made you breakfast. You said you wanted to eat my cooking."

"You should wear aprons more often," Misaki said, taking a plate from him and started eating.

"You want me to cook more often for you?"

Misaki stared at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile a little. Sometimes his innocence really made Misaki question whether or not he was for real. "Because you look good in it, Taiga," Misaki stated. "Perhaps you should try shirtless with the apron on next time."

"But that'll be dangerous if I'm cooking."

Misaki gave Kagami a look before shaking her head, giving up on him.


End file.
